


Broken heart

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It’s nothing bloody or gory trust me, Kinda?, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: Sometimes, things we regret come back to haunt us in our dreams.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely different compared to what I usually write Lol
> 
> The concept for this fic is based off a tweet from @eggebread on Twitter from awhile back about a dream they had. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy~

Sylvain groaned and scrunched up his face as sunlight bashed against his eyelids. He reluctantly cracked open an eye, expecting to see the golden light filtering through the curtains of his bedroom window, but instead, he was greeted by a different sight. He was outside, laying on one of the iron benches that faced the gazebo at Garrec Mach. Confused, he stood up and as he did so he noticed he was wearing his old academy uniform. That’s definitely not what he fell asleep in.

“Oh, Syl.” said a sing-song, feminine voice behind him.  
Sylvain quickly slipped on a practiced smile, he was not willing to let someone see him shaken, not even slightly. “Hey there—“

Sylvain threw himself away from the woman when he got a look at her face...or lack thereof rather. Her features were completely smooth like a mannequin’s, yet he felt like she was looking at his very soul. She had a dead rose corsage pinned to the front of her dress, right over her heart. The blackened petals fell from her chest as she leaned towards him with her hands behind her back. “Why did you break up with me, my love?” She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Before he could even respond, Sylvain felt a tug on his upper arm. Slowly, he glanced down to see another faceless woman- this time with a corsage of lilies- holding onto him tight. “Cheater.” She cooed.

Another woman appeared on the other side of him. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around his with the strength of a vice. “Heartbreaker.” She giggled lovingly. Her corsage of orchids was crushed as she hugged his arm to her chest. 

Suddenly, hundreds of faceless women surrounded Sylvain. They grabbed at his clothes and tugged on his arms, pulling him closer and claiming to be the one he truly loved. He was slung from person to person until he reached the front of the crowd, where the first woman stood with her head tipped curiously at him. She reeled back her arm and slapped Sylvain across the cheek with such force that he was sent spinning.

...

Sylvain spun and spun until he finally crashed to the floor in a heap. His head was swimming but he quickly looked around for the faceless women but they were nowhere to be found, he sighed and fell back against the floor. He then realized his surroundings had changed. He was now in a completely white room that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. “What is...going on here?” he asked aloud.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention away from his surroundings. A mint-haired woman was standing behind him. A smile lit up Sylvain’s face. “Byleth! Thank the goddess! Let’s get out of here!”

Byleth didn’t bother to respond as she crouched down to his level. She stared hard at him for a long moment before shaking her head and reaching into the pocket of her coat. She placed a small velvet box on the floor between them. 

Sylvain’s eyes widened, he knew that box.

“I don’t want this anymore,” Byleth said as she pushed the box towards Sylvain with a single finger. She stood and began to walk away. “Why would I want something so broken anyway,” Byleth said coldly over her shoulder before disappearing from view. 

Sylvain picked up the box with trembling fingers. He gritted his teeth and flicked the lid open. Inside was not the emerald ring he had expected, it was a small human heart made of blackened marble. Cracks and chips criss-crossed its surface. All at once, the heart began to beat despite its solid nature and Sylvain dropped the box with a scream. 

Sylvain reached up and gripped the front of his shirt as he stared at the ring box in horror. He stopped. Something wasn’t right; his chest felt strange. He quickly tried to undo the front of his shirt but his fingers fumbled too much, he ripped it open instead, sending buttons flying in all directions. He gasped. right over his heart was a hole. It was not a wound -there was not a single drop of blood in sight- it was more like an empty void. _But why can I still feel my heart pounding if it’s gone?_ Sylvain wondered. A horrible realization suddenly crossed his mind. Sylvain forced himself to look at the ring box and his blood ran cold. the heart matched the rhythm of his heartbeat perfectly. That meant that tiny, cracked heart was his _heart_ , that meant that broken thing Byleth didn’t want anymore was _his heart._

He scrambled backwards away from the heart. He shook his head in disbelief and disgust, there was no way this could be true. Suddenly, his back collided with something solid. Sylvain slowly turned around to face whatever was behind him now. A familiar scarred face greeted him with a wicked smile spread across his lips. “M-Miklan.” Sylvain squeaked.

His brother looked the same as the last time Sylvain had seen him, armor-clad and furious. In his right hand, he carried the Lance of Ruin, corruption poured out of the crest stone embedded in it and enveloped the right side of his brother’s body.

Miklan sidestepped around Sylvain. In his wake, he dragged the tip of the lance across the tile floor and the screech it produced made Sylvain cover his ears. “I saw what happened with that woman of yours,” Miklan said flatly. ‘“So sad, really,”

He stopped in front of the ring box. He stared down at the heart sitting on the small velvet cushion like a cat staring at a dying mouse, ready to pounce. Sylvain’s eyes widened as Miklan brought the lance up and hovered the point of it over the box. 

“But what did you expect, Sylvain,” Miklan turned back to his brother, a giant hole had formed over his heart and ink-black corruption poured from the wound. “No one could ever love you!” and before Sylvain could stop him, Miklan brought down the lance, shattering his brother's heart into a million pieces.

…

Sylvain leaped up with a gasp. He glanced around as he tried to remember how to breathe. He was back in his bedroom and nothing seemed to be out of place. He shot his hand up to his chest and was relieved to feel his heart pounding against his ribs. He fell back against his pillow and draped an arm over his eyes.

He jumped as the opposite side of the bed shifted. It was just Byleth, she had rolled over in her sleep to face him. Sylvain felt his chest tighten as he remembered the look on Byleth’s face when she slid the ring box to him. Sylvain shook his head to clear it and wrapped his arms around Byleth’s waist.

“Hm?” Byleth mumbled. “Sylvain?”

“Oh, sorry babe, did I wake you?”

“Something wrong?” Byleth asked, sleep still heavy in her voice.

“Nah,” Sylvain scoffed. “I just saw how beautiful you looked in the moonlight and just had to hold you is all.”

“Then why are you shaking?”

Sylvain bit the inside of his cheek.

Byleth gently wrapped her arms around Sylvain’s shoulders and pulled him closer, resting her chin in his hair. “Talk to me.”

“I...I had this dream.”

Sylvain began to recount the events of his dream -from the faceless women to his brother- he left out no detail. All the while, Byleth listened to his story attentively. Silence filled the room for a few minutes after he finished the tale. After what felt like years, Byleth spoke. “Sylvain.”

Sylvain pressed his face against her chest, hiding from whatever she was about to say.

Delicately, Byleth cupped his cheeks between her hands, bringing his face up to hers. “Look at me,” she said gently. 

He did as he was told.

“Why did this dream affect you so?”

“Because…” Sylvain closed his eyes for a brief moment, bracing himself. “Because they’re right, I am a horrible person.”

“You are not horrible, Sylvain,” Byleth said softly. 

“But I--”

“I won’t lie,” Byleth cut him off. “You have done things that are unforgivable to several people in your youth and I’m not saying they are wrong to feel that.”

Sylvain turned away.

“But,” Byleth said as she turned his head towards her again. “That doesn’t mean you can’t grow from your mistakes and do better now.”

Byleth swiped her thumbs across Sylvain’s cheeks, wiping away the tears he didn’t know he was crying. “Just as you told me the day you gave me this ring,” she whispered as she pressed her forehead to his. “You control your fate, no one else does.” 

Sylvain chuckled “You’ll always be the wise professor, won’t you?” 

“You bet I will be.” Byleth laughed.

Sylvain laced his fingers with Byleth’s and brought them up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the emerald ring she still wore. “I love you, Byleth.”

“I love you too, Sylvain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter if you wanna- @Astra_Dark


End file.
